Sleepy time Matsuda
by FerretEmpress
Summary: It's hard being a detective on the Kira Task Force. Those long days and nights looking at computer screens and security tapes can really wipe a guy out. It's hard not to fall asleep on the job. Just a cute sleeping Matsuda oneshot because sleepy Matsuda is too cute. Has Soichiro too just because I really like the idea of them having this adorable surrogate father son relationship.


**So here's another Matsuda Death Note fanfic. I came up with this one when I watched the Death Note live-action movie.(Which was not as bad as everyone says it is) At one point the team is asleep in their hotel room and I just couldn't get the cute images of Matsuda sleeping out of my head. So this is what came out of it :) Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Soichiro pulled the suit jacket over the young detective's shoulders as he lay passed out on the floor. Matsuda stirred in his sleep. A low growl escaped his lips as the light from the bedside lamp started to poke through his hooded eyes. With a start resembling a drunken stupor he mumbled in a gravelly voice "I'm sorry Yagami-bucho. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I really was working."

Soichiro smirked as he gazed upon the younger man swaying gently, his eyes half closed. "It's alright Matsuda. You've done enough for today."

"No-no, I can still work. I want to be useful Yagami-bucho." He said his voice determined even though he stumbled through the words.

"You have been very useful Matsuda. Besides, I know that if I ever need someone to help me I can count on you." The older man said, putting a hand on Matsuda's shoulder.

Matsuda gave a sleepy smile."Yup, you can." He paused and then began again, his words more slurred than before. "Y'know I was thinking, what if Kira could transfer his...Kiraness onto other people? Kinda to divert attention from himself."

"That's an interesting theory Matsuda." Soichiro said, deciding to indulge the detective in his tired state.

Matsuda's eyes opened fully, seemingly now wide awake. "We've known each other for a long time, and never once have you called me Touta." He said with surprising clarity. Soichiro wasn't sure if that was hurt or disdain he heard in Matsuda's voice.

"Would you like me to call you by your first name?"

"I dunno. I guess I just wanna hear you say it. Just once." Matsuda murmured, his face downcast now.

Soichiro wasn't sure what this was all about. Matsuda never crossed the line of respectful professionalism with his superior. He knew that the young man absolutely revered him so he was unsure as to the meaning of this conversation. Soichiro didn't want to grey their relationship by such in-formalities but Matsuda, as foolish and hot headed he could be, had grown on Soichiro. So maybe just this once he could cross the line. It was unlikely that it would be remembered in the morning.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep now... Touta-kun."

That seemed to appease Matsuda who gave a goofy half smile. "I love you Dad." He said contently before flopping back down on the floor.

Dad.

He'd called him dad.

Had he gone too far? Or was this just the sleep deprivation talking?

"I am old enough to have Sake!" He heard Matsuda moan almost unrecognizably. The young man turned and his jacket fell off again.

Soichiro returned it and then leaned down to whisper in the detective's ear "If you want I'll give you a whole bottle of Sake. Just don't drink it all in one sitting."

Matsuda mumbled something that Soichiro couldn't understand but he assumed it wasn't important.

Calling him dad must have just been a dream for Matsuda. But Soichiro had never heard him talk about his father before. He didn't imagine that they had a very good relationship and had always wondered if Matsuda concisidered him a surrogate father. Because of what had just transpired he figured that was the case, and maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

L popped his head around the doorway. "Yagami-san, are you coming back?"

"I'll be right there Ryuzaki." Soichiro said softly not wanting to wake Matsuda up.

L nodded and disappeared back into the other room.

"Back to surveillance." The older detective sighed and walked back into the surveillance room with one last look at Matsuda's sleeping form.

He really was a good kid.


End file.
